Jaesa Willsaam (The Old Republic)
Darth Fenix, born Jaesa Willsaam, was a human female Sith Lord and former Jedi Padawan who studied under the tutelage of Jedi Master Nomen Karr and later Sith Lord Darion Beniko, the apprentice of Darth Baras, who convinced her to abandon the Jedi Order and join the Sith during the Cold War. Born on Alderaan to Gregor and Parvin Willsaam, a rather poor servant family, Jaesa spent her early life as a handmaiden to Gesselle Organa of House Organa. Although selected to marry an Alderaanian noble and increase her family's lot in life, fate interceded when her Force-sensitivity manifested itself; her family allowed her to be trained by the Jedi and was told that they would probably never see each other again. Trained for a time by Jedi Master Yonlach on Tatooine, Jaesa would come to be the apprentice of Master Nomen Karr, who recognized a unique Force ability within Jaesa; she had the ability to see and effortlessly determine the true nature of other sentients. In her Karr saw an opportunity to root out and dismantle the intelligence network of his longtime Sith rival, Darth Baras, and used Jaesa to identify Baras' operatives on Balmorra and Nar Shaddaa. After two of the uncovered spies were silenced by Baras' apprentice, Darion Beniko, Willsaam began to feel the approach of the Dark side more and more before soon having her closest friend being tracked down and interrogated. However, when she felt her parents become happier after their own encounter with the apprentice, Jaesa was tipped off-balance and decided to meet with the Sith one-on-one under her master's nose. But Karr discovered the plan and sent two Jedi Knights to eliminate the threat, who were easily defeated. After Karr's own duel with Beniko and subsequent defeat, Jaesa appeared and witnessed the aftermath. Seeing the manifestation of Karr's inner darkness and heeding the Sith's wise words, Jaesa abandoned the order and joined Beniko in exchange for her former master's life. After Jaesa's recruitment and Beniko's elevation to Sith Lord, Jaesa was able to sense the true nature of her master, one that is in tune with both sides of the force in balance and refused to succumb to the pull of either side. The two bonded well and Lord Beniko confided in her his plans for the reformation of the Empire and the Sith Order. While pursuing this feat, Jaesa was able to locate Sith renegades who were disillusioned by the pure darkness of the order and the Empire's leadership and attempted to reach out to them, but was attacked. However, Jaesa was later contacted by a renegade and Jaesa was able to befriend them, but was ambushed by Lord Cendence, who was officiated to hunt down Light-side Sith. Jaesa came out on top and was able to cement an alliance between her master and the Light Sith, allowing them to further their cause on the Outer Rim world of Mullan.Category:The Old Republic Category:Characters (The Old Republic) Category:Sith (The Old Republic) Category:Fallen Jedi (The Old Republic)